Jack
Jack (じゃっく) is an known for a voice that is said to be mild, yet attractive. He collaborates mostly with Asamaru, forming the pair Asamack (あさまっく). Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on May 09, 2010) # enhAnce (Released on July 07, 2010) # Join us/Somatic Delusion with Asamaru (Released on December 29, 2010) # Gift with Asamaru (Released on January 12, 2011) # (Released on June 15, 2011) # Stray Sheep with Asamaru (Released on July 06, 2011) # Fire◎Flower/COLOUR with Asamaru (Released on August 12, 2011) # '' (Released on September 07, 2011) # Material with Asamaru (Released on September 14, 2011) # ''Doushinen (Released on October 19, 2011) # Ghost Radio with Asamaru (Released on December 07, 2011) # (Released on December 31, 2011) # Stand by xxx with Asamaru (Released on March 14, 2012) # Ayatsuri Pierrot no Monogatari with Asamaru (Released on May 23, 2012) # Tobidase! Asamack Radio with Asamaru (Released on December 05, 2012) # Sora no Yakusoku ~ Niji & Gemini ~ with Asamaru (Released on December 29, 2012) # (Released on December 31, 2012) # Tobidase! Asamack Radio 2 with Asamaru (Released on March 06, 2013) # Tobidase! Asamack Radio 3 with Asamaru (Released on April 03, 2013) # Recollections ~ ASAMACK ANISON COVER ~ with Asamaru (Released on July 03, 2013) # (Released on May 29, 2013) # Burari Asamack with Asamaru (Released on October 30, 2013) # Burari, Asamack 2 ~ Setonai Ryojou hen ~ with Asamaru (Released on January 01, 2014) # Renovate with Asamaru (Released on March 12, 2014) }} Collaboration Units * Asamack with Asamaru List of Covered Songs -Band Edition- (2008.03.02) # "Cantarella" (2008.03.07) # "Karma" (2008.03.22) # "Tsuki no Waltz" (Waltz of the Moon) (2008.04.20) (Deleted) # "Mozaik Kakera" (2008.05.27) # "Black★Rock Shooter" (2008.06.22) # "Sennen no Dokusouka" (Thousand Year Solo) (2008.07.18) # "Ishidatami no Akeki Akuma" (Scarlet Demon Of The Pavement) feat. Jack, Jegyll and ChouCho (2008.09.07) # "Cendrillon" feat. Jack and ChouCho (2008.10.04) # "Alice in Dreamland" (2008.10.29) # "Ningen ga Daisuki na Kowareta Youkai no Uta" (The Song of a Broken Youkai Who Loved a Human) feat. Faneru and Jack (2008.11.13) # "Gokurakuchou - bird of paradise-" (2008.11.16) # "Ti Amo" feat. Jack and Hiradon (2009.01.03) # "Fullchin★Boogie" feat. Jack, Tourai and Jegyll (2009.01.25) # "magnet" feat. Jack and Asamaru (2009.05.12) # "Chitose no Dokusouka" -Arrange ver- (A Thousand Year Solo Song) (2009.07.23) # "Norainu Shissou Biyori" (Fair Weather For the Stray Dog to Run) feat. Jack and ChouCho (2009.09.10) # "under the darkness" (2009.12.17) (Community only) # "Iroha Uta" (2010.04.11) # "Doukoku no Ame" feat. Jack and Tourai (2010.05.11) # "Shinpakusuu #0822" (Heart Rate #0822) (2010.10.01) (Community only) # "Juu Mensou" (Ten Faced) feat. Jack and Faneru (2011.03.31) # "Blackjack" (2011.07.29) # "Paradichlorobenzene" feat. Jack, Faneru and Asamaru (2011.12.13) # "Merry Merry" feat. Jack, Faneru and Asamaru (2011.12.24) (Not in Mylist) # "Mokyu Mokyu" (2012.02.14) # "Senbonzakura" -Arrange ver- feat. Jack and Asamaru (2012.06.12) # "Nico Nico Halloween Party" (2012.10.16) # "Carnival" (2013.04.17) # "Koshitantan" (2014.03.02) # "thanks" feat. Asamaru and Jack (2014.03.10) # "Ambivalence" feat. Asamaru and Jack (2018.01.11) # "Mosaic Kakera" -Remixed 2018 ver.- (2018.07.12) (Community only) # "FLOWER TAIL" (2019.03.02) }} Commercially Featured Works Discography For PointFive (.5) albums see here For Asamack albums see here |track1title = Shigosen no Fiesta |track1lyricist = SunaP |track1composer = SunaP |track1arranger = |track2title = Blood of Rose ~ Kindan no Keiyaku ~ |track2lyricist = SunaP |track2composer = SunaP |track2arranger = |track3title = Gessou Kyoku |track3lyricist = SunaP |track3composer = SunaP |track3arranger = |track4title = Aohonno |track4lyricist = SunaP |track4composer = SunaP |track4arranger = |track5title = Eternité Granité |track5lyricist = SunaP |track5composer = SunaP |track5arranger = |track6title = Akatsuki no Tame no Oudo |track6lyricist = SunaP |track6composer = SunaP |track6arranger = |track7title = Kanata Nostalgia |track7lyricist = SunaP |track7composer = SunaP |track7arranger = |track8title = Aru Kyuketsuki no Monogatari |track8lyricist = SunaP |track8composer = SunaP |track8arranger =}} |track1title = |track1info = |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = |track2info = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = |track3info = |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = |track4info = |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = |track5info = |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = |track6info = |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = |track7info = |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track7arranger = |track8title = |track8info = |track8lyricist = |track8composer = |track8arranger = |track9title = |track9info = |track9lyricist = |track9composer = |track9arranger = |track10title = |track10info = |track10lyricist = |track10composer = |track10arranger = |track11title = |track11info = |track11lyricist = |track11composer = |track11arranger = |track12title = |track12info = |track12lyricist = |track12composer = |track12arranger = |track13title = |track13info = |track13lyricist = |track13composer = |track13arranger = |track14title = |track14info = |track14lyricist = |track14composer = |track14arranger = |track15title = |track15info = |track15lyricist = |track15composer = |track15arranger = }} Gallery Illust. by Suo (すお) |Jack Paradichlorobenzene 1.png|Jack as seen in his collab cover of "Paradichlorobenzene" |Touraixjack.png|Tourai (left) and Jack as they appear in their cover of "Doukoku no Ame" |Jack fingers peacesign.png|Jack's fingers |jack adeuta.png|Jack as seen on Illust. by Gin (ぎん) }} Trivia * He got his name from Disney's Jack Skellington. * He does not like chocolate; however he does like sweet things. * He lives in Osaka. * His favorite singer is Namie Amuro. * He can play the flute. * He is a gamer and an otaku. * He used to hold Asamack Radio every night with Asamaru (nowadays it's few times a month) * He personally feels more relaxed while talking to people who are older than him. * He always says that he doesn't explain anything to his parents because it's too troublesome to go into details. * He stated that he can't whistle. External Links * Twitter * mixi * Blog (inactive) Category:Pages with Lost Information